


Dear Bed, I Love You

by CheerfullyCynical



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec reveals that he's been promoted to Inquisitor to Magnus, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Gen, High Warlock of Alicante, Inquisitor!Alec, M/M, POV Alec, POV Magnus Bane, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Poor boy is so tired, Post Season 03 x 22, Post final Pre One Year Later, Post-Season/Series 03 Finale, also, domestic husbands, lots of feels, sleepy!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheerfullyCynical/pseuds/CheerfullyCynical
Summary: Refusing to let the Junior Shadowhunters out on the field, Alec is forced to do three graveyard shifts without any sleep.Includes tired confessions, parabatai bonding, a worried husband, and a hysterical Catarina Loss. Oh, and Alec is named the Inquisitor?





	Dear Bed, I Love You

The kind of tired that Alec was experiencing was something _far_ beyond sleep exhaustion.

He felt as if his head was no longer connected to his body; his legs kept him upright and moving, yet everything around him was coming in blurry. He knew where he was, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about any of it.

Colors danced in his vision every once and a while – maybe a small hint that he was about to pass out – but he stubbornly ignored the signs and pushed himself further, begging his legs to lead him to his destination as fast as possible.

“-go back to the Institute?”

Alec felt himself nodding to a voice he vaguely recognized. “Yeah.”

An annoying humming started in his ears, blocking out his focus on the person. He watched, dazed, as the comforting, familiar presence brought his hand to his shoulder and squeezed.

“-need sleep, Alec.”

“Yeah,” He repeated to his parabatai, “You too.”

They parted ways; Alec watched as the flash of orange and yellow pulsed in front of him. His sister smiled lightly at him as she passed, closely followed by the red head who made the portal that was currently assaulting his senses.

Alec knew that was supposed to follow them, but he _didn’t want to._

He recognized the block that he was on. Two lefts and one right and he would be in the arms of his husband – would be able to wrap his arms around the love of his life and listen to his heart and sleep in a comfortable bed.

Alec wanted to go _home._

Instead of following them, Alec watched as his family disappeared from sight. As slipping into the shadows was more natural than walking in the populated areas, Alec found himself clinging to back alleyways, trying desperately to stay upright as he found his way home.

He was in front of Magnus’s apartment building before he even registered that he had walked the couple of blocks.

The stairs to the loft felt more like a battlefield than an actual battlefield was. He huffed, leaning heavily on the railing halfway up the stairs. He _had_ to make it – Magnus would worry himself sick if he found Alec passed out in the middle of his apartment building.

Taking a deep breath of air, he forced himself away from his haven and _finally_ arrived at the doors of his home. He turned the knob, smiling as he felt the familiar tingle of Magnus’s wards accept him.

Most of the lights in the room were on, much to Alec’s surprise. His head throbbed, nearly bring Alec to his knees. The headache was almost worse than the spinning room. Blinking from the onslaught, he realized he was leaning against the door behind him.

“Alexander!”

Someone was calling his name, rather loudly. A gentle hand was on his face, so comfortable that Alec found himself leaning into the touch.

“Sorry,” Alec told the hand, feeling guilty that someone was worried about him, “Just tired.”

 The hand left his face. Instead, it found its way to Alec’s own hand. There was a pulling sensation and Alec found himself being slightly manhandled. His legs were once again moving, almost crying out, but Alec gladly followed the mysterious person.

He was pushed gently onto a very comfortable couch – Alec had never sat on something more comfortable in his life.

He blinked.

He opened his eyes once again, getting a small glimpse of a beautiful silver ring on an even more beautiful man.

His eyes stayed closed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Magnus, for once in his long life, was taking time to reconnect with old and new friends.

Granted, a long time ago, he would happily had anyone over his loft and in his club – the more the merrier. However, it was eons ago that Magnus allowed close friends to simply _exist_ in his home, having real conversations that were not distracted by loud music.

His Alexander had changed that part of him.

Magnus had learned from Alec the importance of keeping true friendship alive. Family was everything to his husband and that was always something that Magnus deeply respected. It took Magnus a long time to admit that, compared to Alec’s rigor about seeing and caring for family, Magnus fell behind the line.

It took an embarrassingly long time to figure out that Alec considered him family as soon as the went on their first date.

It was his genius husband that suggested to invite his friends – Catarina, Raphael, and Luke – over one night, even without Alec there.

It just so happened that their schedules lined up when Alec would be at the Institute.

Due to increasing demonic activity, his husband was in the thralls of a triple shift, so busy that he was unable to call and would only text small sentences when he was given the chance.

And the worst part about it? Alexander had not been home in three days. He was sleeping at the Institute.

“Get that look off your face,” Catarina said, swirling her wine with a teasing smile sent his way. “We already know that you’re a lovesick puppy. When did you say Alec would be home?”

It took everything in Magnus not to pout, “Tomorrow evening.”

“You’ll live.” Raphael told him, deadpanned.

Magnus brought his wine to his lips, saying nothing. It was a bit ridiculous how much he _wasn’t_ living without Alec.

He especially missed him in these moments – though Alexander would never admit it, his training for being a Clave leader made him an excellent conversationalist when he needed to be. (Minus the Lorenzo incident. But no one could talk about a vase for very long). Magnus had no doubt that his love would fill the silence that even he had problems solving.

“Leave the poor guy alone,” Luke retorted. Luke was a new addition to the Magnus’s little group of trusted friends. he, however, proved himself multiple times to the crazy group of Downworlders, “I understand it.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow at him, too curious for his own good, “Maryse is treating you well?”

Luke smiled; it was the kind of smile that made others instantly jealous or mushy over whoever the other person was. Love was always easy to spot. “We’re…Getting there. Happy, at the very least.”

Catarina hummed, just a bit out of tone, “Maryse Lightwood, happy.”

Magnus shot her a small warning look, but she ignored it as she always did. Magnus was the one who suffered under Maryse’s hand, after all.

Luke shifted in his chair, feeling the tension. “I always thought anyone could change.”

“I’ve seen a bit of that,” Raphael replied, looking as if he was making casual conversation, “Vampires older than myself that have adapted into something new- sometimes even better.”

“Rather philosophical there, Raphael?” Catarina asked, teasing him lightly, “Is that the blood wine talking or are you always this deep?”

Raphael shrugged, “I’m old. Well, older than most. I think that makes people a bit wiser.”

“You would hope.” Luke replied, taking a swing of his beer, “Glad I have that going for me in my old age. Clary joked about calling me grandpa. I think I had a heart attack.”

Magnus snorted, picturing the feisty red head saying such a thing to him, “Savage.”

The table turned towards him, confused. Magnus sighed dramatically, taking in even more wine. “None of you keep up with pop culture?”

“You think I have the time for that?” Catarina asked him, “Please, I lost that skill roughly forty years ago when I earned my bachelors degree.”

Fair enough, Magnus supposed. He had to hand it to the younger warlock, she set out what she wanted to do and she did it. It was a better way to cope than what Magnus did.

“Lit.” Luke said, tone completely wrong for what he was trying to achieve.

Magnus laughed, while Raphael looked to be in physical pain.

“I-”

Much to Magnus’s surprise, he felt his wards tingle, giving him just the smallest of warnings before Alec would walk into his apartment.

A smile made its way to Magnus’s face.

Catarina groaned loudly, but there was a tinkle in her eye, “I assume by that look that your _Alexander_ is here?”

Magnus didn’t have a chance to respond properly to such a comment. Instead, the door to the loft was slowly pushed open.

Magnus expected a surprised Alexander, maybe even a small blush at being caught unawares in his own home. Instead, Alec was stumbling and blinking owlishly, looking lost and in pain.

Magnus’s heart skipped a beat.

“Alec?”

Alec didn’t’ respond – he was too busy blinking. Magnus was in front of him in an instant, magic at his fingertips as he scanned for a head injury. There was not cut or bruise on the area. Magnus put a calming hand on Alec’s face, trying to get him to open his eyes.

“Alexander!”

“Sorry,” His love finally said, still not looking at him, “Just tired.”

“He used too many stamina runes,” Luke pipped up. Magnus was suddenly reminded of the other people in his home. Alexander would be beyond embarrassed. “It’s been years since I’ve seen it that bad.”

Magnus grabbed at Alec’s hand and lightly dragged him to the couch. Magnus’s heart was still beating fast in his chest. The two of them had been through hell and back together, yet each time the other one was injured, they didn’t handle it well at all.

“It looks like sleep exhaustion.” Catarina commented, easily switching from friend to nurse, “Is it the same treatment? What do you do?”

Magnus was surprised when Alec sunk into the couch, sighing contently. Alec put his head back, neck stretched out in a way that must have been uncomfortable and closed his eyes.

Unable to help himself, Magnus used Alec’s body weight against him and made his torso lay flat on the couch, head on the decorative pillow. Magnus lifted each leg individually onto the couch with care. Alec was still knocked out cold.

“That,” Luke said, pointed at the sound asleep Shadowhunter. Magnus was still trying to process that Alexander fell asleep in under two seconds and on his least favorite couch, “He needs sleep – lots of it.”

“He looks like shit.” Raphael commented, ever so helpful.

Raphael wasn’t wrong. Though Magnus had already checked his head, he didn’t even entertain the idea of Alec being injured somewhere else. Without even thinking about it, he ran his magic over Alec, wincing when he found a rather inflamed ankle.

“Perhaps you should go,” Magnus told the group, turning towards them fully, “I mean, I should-”

“Take care of him, lover boy.” Raphael said, walking to the door already. “Let me know if you need anything.”

Before Magnus could even begin to thank him, the vampire was gone. It was almost impressive how nonchalant the man could look. Magnus knew that he was a big softie at heart.

“You should call Jace,” Luke said, grabbing his jacket without a fuss, “Parabatais can share energy. It looks like Alec needs it.”

Magnus hummed, knowing that the man was right. He opened his mouth to tell him so, only to be interrupted by a loud knock at the door. Inpatient, Magnus used his magic to open the doors, not even remotely shocked when Jace, Clary, and Isabelle stumbled in.

“Is he here?” Jace asked, wide eyed and breathing fast, “He was right behind me, I swear. Clary opened the portal and-”

“He’s here,” Magnus told him, “But-”

“Thank the Angel.” Jace breathed, interrupting him, “He’s been on three graveyard shifts along with running the Institute the rest of the day. I was _literally_ going to force him to sleep when we got back to the Institute.”

“Three graveyard shifts?” Luke asked, looking a little shocked, “The doubles?”

“He’s an idiot,” Izzy said, walking over to her brother. She plopped down on the chair across from him, looking as tired and worried as Magnus felt, “We’re low on Shadowhunters because California needed the new recruits to be trained. The Clave wanted to send the junior recruits from our Institute to help.”

“Sorry,” Clary said, looking a bit lost, “What and who are junior recruits?”

Magnus had the same question. However, he had bigger problems. “Right now, I need to heal his ankle and get him to bed.”

“I got it.”

Catarina and Jace both turned to look at each other, surprised. They had spoken at the same time.

“ _I_ got it.” Magnus told the both of them, not willing to see what that staring match would turn into. With a snap of his fingers, Alexander’s boots were off and disposed of. Another wave of his hand and Magnus was healing his boyfriend.

Alec leaned into the touch, mumbling nonsense as his magic began healing the swollen ankle.

It reminded Magnus far too much of the event years ago, when Alexander was trapped by his parabatai rune. It was certainly not something Magnus wanted to see again.

Magnus looked at his husband, trying to clam himself. Alexander was fine – healing, breathing, and resting. He was a little roughed up, his clothes a disaster and patches of ichor and blood lined his skin, but he was okay.

“These stamina runes,” Catarina asked, curiosity taking over her usual dislike of Shadowhunters, “How exactly do they work?”

“He didn’t use any stamina runes,” Clary replied, “Well, one the first night. But then he gave me a speech about the dangers of abusing it. I was going to ask him more about it, but he called me short again.”

Isabelle snorted in a very unlady like manner, “He does that on purpose.”

Magnus had finished healing his husband. He leaned away from his work, allowing Catarina to take a look. She gave him a small nod of approval.

“I know,” Biscuit replied, crossing her arms, “Doesn’t mean it makes me any less angry.”

This time, Luke laughed.

“This is just _normal_ sleep exhaustion then?” Catarina asked, looking surprised, “Do Lightwoods do anything by halves?”

“No.” Isabelle said, oddly proud of such a fact.

Magnus grunted, rolling his eyes, “Can someone please tell me why my husband has been awake for three days straight?”

The room was silent. Magnus turned his eyes towards the Blonde Shadowhunter. Of course, the stubborn fool held his ground for a moment too long, making Magnus take a step towards him.

“Alright, alright!” Jace said, taking a seat in the couch. It took Magnus a moment, but he realized the Jace was also exhausted. Nearly all the Shadowhunters in his home were not looking good.

“The Clave sent out orders to send out the Junior Shadowhunters to the field - the twelve-year olds who just passed their first supervised mission.”

“Alec refused,” Isabelle said, eyeing the wine on the table. Without another thought, Magnus snapped his fingers and brought a glass to her hands. She smiled at him in thanks, “The demons have been coming down hard the past couple of weeks. We're not sure why yet, but a usual two-person job has turned into four.”

“So the Clave sends in the child soldiers,” Catarina comments, “Wonderful.”

“We went on our first mission at thirteen,” Jace said, but it wasn’t in defense. The boy was too tired for a fight, “It's what happens.”

“And you were in the infirmary for a whole week with six broken ribs and Alec was sent to California for a month for some extra leadership training bullshit,” Izzy said, sounding slightly bitter, “Of course Alec didn’t want to send them out. And you know that Max would be out there.”

So that’s why his husband was currently laid up, exhausted out of his mind. Though Alec would never allow any one of those kids to get hurt, having Max in the mix would have drove Alexander crazy with worry.

“So Alec did the graveyard shifts himself,” Luke finished for him, “All night?”

Jace groaned, “I only found out this morning. By the time I got a hold of him, it was already one in the morning.”

“It’s not your fault, Jace.” Clary told him, sliding her hand in his. It was nice to see that the couple, even after Clary losing her memories for those two months, were doing okay. Magnus know Alec was hoping that they would make it official soon.

“Biscuit is right,” Magnus replied, “Alexander made his own choices. Though they may not have been the smartest, at least Max wasn’t hurt.”

“You’re going to yell at him.”

“Yes, Isabelle,” Magnus agreed, turning his eyes away from the group and onto a still fast asleep Alexander, “I’m going to give him hell for not telling me.”

“I should…” Jace made a gesture with his hands, pointing near the bottom of his stomach and then at Alec, “I mean.”

“You'll have to wake him up,” Luke warned, “And I doubt he'll stay awake for long.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Magnus told them, “One full day of sleep is better than two whole days. Alec would be furious if he was out longer than necessary.”

Magnus shook his husband lightly, calling out softly when he turned self consciously away from him. Determined now, Magnus shook him again, this time none to gently.

“Shush.”

Magnus chocked on his snort, amused. This was certainly new. It was by far the cutest thing Magnus had even seen.

“Here.” Isabelle got her phone out, much to the confusion of everyone around her. She dialed a number.

Alec’s phone went off in his pocket. In a mess of flying limbs where Magnus had to dodge a near slap to his face, his husband was sitting up on the couch, eyes still closed, with his phone clutched to his ear.

“Lightwood.”

“ _Lightwood.”_ Izzy teased back, ending her call.

Alec groaned loudly, putting his head in his hands, “How long was I asleep?”

“Ten minutes,” Magnus answered, sitting next to his husband so that Alec could lean on him. “You made it home.”

“Didn’t mean to,” Alec told him, putting his head heavily on Magnus’s shoulder. Magnus couldn’t stop the smile on his face even if he wanted to. “Missed you.”

“Missed you too, Darling,” Magnus said, shifting slightly so that he shoulder wouldn’t kill him in the morning. This was certainly a new development – Alec being clingy with others around.

Magnus looked a Jace, who immediately got the hint. “Hey, Alec,” Jace said, kneeling on the ground in front of him, “I need to track someone. You mind?”

Without a word, and eyes still closed, Alec held out his hand to Jace. Jace smiled victoriously and clasped their hands together. He closed his eyes as well, focusing.

Magnus had never really had a chance to watch parabatai interact with each other. Sure, Jace had once attempted to describe the connection, but Magnus never saw it tangibly.

White light circled their hands. Angelic runes danced and twirled in between what Magnus could only describe as magic. Jace groaned, muttering a curse after a moment. The two leaned closer together, nearly close enough to breathe each other’s air.

“That’s oddly intimate.” Catarina commented, but there was no fire in her words. She looked just as curious as Magnus felt.

Clary chuckled, “I said the exact same thing when I first saw it.”

A long time ago, Magnus would have felt an intense jealousy at the two of them. Instead, with Alec’s head still on his shoulder, he felt reassured that Jace was helping his husband.

 “Shit, Alec.” Jace breathed suddenly, sagging.

Alec’s eyes snapped open. He ripped his hand away from Jace, muttering a curse himself. The connection between them broke, the white fading away as quickly as it had come.

“You shouldn’t have done that!” Alec complained, actually upset. He got up from the couch, helping Jace up even if he was angry at him, “If one of us is needed-”

“Then we’ll both go,” Jace told him, yawning. “You were useless like that, anyway.”

“The both of you are not going anyway,” Magnus told them, leaning back on the couch. He finally felt reassured that Alec would be okay, “You need to _sleep_.”

Alec released a breath, running a shaky hand through his already tangled hair, “The Clave-”

“Won’t attempt anything tonight. You need rest.” Luke told him.

“Yikes,” Clary said, smiling next to Luke, “He had his ‘Dad’ voice on. There’s no getting out of it now.”

“Damn right,” Luke said, swinging a fatherly arm around Clary as he did so, completely breaking the seriousness of the situation. “I’m terrifying.”

The room laughed, but Alec still looked worried. He was scrolling through his phone, muttering to himself and shuffling from foot to foot.

“What is going on?” Isabelle asked him, looking concerned. It was an unusual emotion to witness for the younger Lightwood. “Come on, hermono. You’re hiding something from us.”

Alec opened his mouth, almost ready to lie, when he turned to Magnus. His gaze softened, nearly smiling at him. “I got promoted.”

The room went quiet. Magnus only had eyes for his husband, who looked both excited and worried all at once. Magnus’s heart skipped a beat, wondering what _promoted_ meant for their new marriage.

“What?” Jace chocked out, wide eyed.

Alec blushed, “I got promoted.” He repeated, as if that would solve the problem.

There was silence in the room. Magnus’s mind was spinning. He opened his mouth, maybe to congratulate him, but nothing happened.

“What’s higher than Head of the Institute?” Clary asked, looking a Luke.

“Inquisitor.” Luke breathed out, looking at Alec with something akin to respect.

“No,” Izzy said, turning towards her brother, smiling, “You’re lying.”

Alec shook his head ever so slightly.

It was enough to send the room into a wild amount of commotion. Isabelle rushed into Alec’s arms, screaming and laughing into a hug while congratulating him. Alec was laughing as well, surprised by the turn of events.

Jace pulled him into a hug next, looking proud, still shocked. He couldn’t get any words out except for an odd sort of laugh.

Even Clary pulled him into an awkward sort of dance, cheering for him as he clumsily smiled at the group of people around him.

Alec turned towards him, smiling brightly. Magnus went to hug him, immensely proud of his husband and trying his hardest to hide the voice in his head that said Alec would be leaving. Magnus felt so many rushes of emotions that it was nearly too much.

“It gets better.” Alec said, holding off his hug. He was looking at Magnus as if he was the brightest star in the sky.

Magnus hummed, wondering what else could be so terrible and wonderful at the same time.

“I’m not the only one who got promoted.”

Confused, Magnus allowed himself to be manhandled into gripping both of his husband’s hands. “What do you mean?” He asked.

Alec smiled, radiant and bright, “How would you like to be High Warlock of Alicante?”

This time, the silence was suffocating.

Magnus felt his mind collapse on itself, asking if this was reality or fiction. He nearly stumbled on even ground, but Alec was there, gripping his hands tightly.

Magnus’s hesitation made the beautiful smile on Alec’s face slowly vanish. “You hate the idea.”

Catarina, of all the people in the room, snorted. She sounded hysterical.

“You’re shitting me, Lightwood,” She said, pointing at him, “The Clave is allowing Magnus Bane to be High Warlock of…The Downworld?”

“Not just Magnus,” Alec continued, looking closely at Magnus’s face. Something must have startled him, because his stammering only got worse. “I – uh – advocated a seat for…The entire Downworld? So Werewolves, Vampires, Seelies…? Just like the Downworld Council.”

Luke made an odd noise. He was leaning on the arm rest of the couch, looking to be in pain. Magnus was almost right there with him.

“How?” He breathed out finally, trying to form the correct words, “Alexander, what?”

“I wasn’t going to leave you,” Alec said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world, “I wasn’t going to leave everything we both worked for. It’s the only reason I haven’t told you yet – I wanted to make sure you could come with me.”

“Damn, brother,” Jace said finally, “Lightwoods really _don’t_ do anything by halves.”

Catarina laughed loudly, tears streaming down her eyes. Magnus honestly couldn’t tell if they were from happiness or hysteria.

Suddenly, the lights in the kitchen flickered. A moment passed, then the bulbs exploded, raining glass down everywhere. Clary screamed in surprise, but the rest of the room just watched as it happened, almost memorized by the display of blue sparks that were filling the room.

Magnus took a deep breath, eyes only on Alec, “I love you.”

Alec smiled once again, pulling him into a tight hug without another word, “I love you, too.”

Magnus had never felt safer in any other moment. He clung onto his husband, shaking. This was his entire _life,_ fighting the Clave for change, and Alexander was able to do it in less than two years. Magnus could _fly._

“You might want to fix that.” Alec said in his ear, his eyes towards the mess that was now their kitchen.

Magnus laughed, waving a lazy hand in the direction of the mess without a thought. He didn’t have to look to know that everything was back in immaculate order.

Magnus pulled away, surprised when he felt something wet on his face. Alec, however, was quick to use the pads of his thumb to wipe away his tears.

“I had a plan,” Alec told him, blushing, “I had dinner planned out at our favorite place for our anniversary, then a different gift, and I was going to tell you on the balcony...”

Magnus laughed, delighted. “I don’t need that.”

“Holy shit,” Luke muttered, obviously still processing. Clary was rubbing his arm, just a touched concerned. The _room_ was still processing.  

“So the late nights?” Izzy asked, looking a bit confused, “Is it just about the junior Shadowhunters?”

“I _was_ worried they were going to send them out,” Alec explained, “and it really is why I took over the shifts, but a part of me _can’t_ have my last act as Head of the New York Institute have those kids killed. Besides, this was the last night. The rest of the teams return tomorrow morning.”

Magnus breathed a sigh of relief, putting his forehead on Alec’s shoulder. It was all still too much.

“I’m leaving,” Catarina told them, loudly, “I can’t handle this information.” She moved towards Magnus, pulling him into a quick, if but a little forcible, hug. Magnus returned it, smiling.

“Call me!” She called out, very nearly slamming the door on her way out.

“S-same here,” Luke said, waving at them a blinking owlishly. “I just… Wow.”

Clary pushed the larger man, bringing him to the door, “I’ll bring him home. Jace, meet me back at the Institute?”

“Uh huh,” Jace said. He shook his head, trying to get himself out of his stupor, “Wait, I’ll come with you. It’s late.”

“And that’s my cue.” Isabelle said. Out of all of them, she looked the most composed. She pulled Alec into a hug, whispering something in his ear that Magnus didn’t quiet catch. Alec smiled at her and then chuckled.

“Would you mind opening a portal?” She asked, just as she pulled away from a tight hug from him. Magnus didn’t remember pulling her into a hug, but there she was.

“Y-yes, of course,” He told her, already creating the spell. Isabelle was gone with another wave of her hand, thanking him.

The room was, finally, blissfully quiet. Alec’s hands were around his waist, keeping him close. He was rocking them slightly, something so peaceful that Magnus felt completely relaxed.

At first, Magnus thought it was to calm Magnus, but Magnus’s brain caught up with him and he remembered that the most precious man in the world hadn’t slept for three days.

“Bed,” Magnus said, moving himself away from those beautiful arms, “For both of us.”

Alec hummed, groaning, “Please.”

Magnus smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling them to his bedroom. With a snap of his fingers, Alec’s clothes were exchanged for lose, comfortable sweatpants. His shirt was, of course, misplaced, but Alec was used to such a treatment by now.

The fell into bed rather ungracefully, but Magnus couldn’t bring himself to care. He was still smiling.

Alec wrapped his arms around him, bringing Magnus’s back to his chest. Magnus nearly purred. He could sleep for _years_ like this.

“I love you.” Alec whispered against the back of his neck.

“Alexander,” Magnus said, closing his eyes, “I love you more than you can possibly comprehend.”

Alec’s soft snores answered him.

Magnus had never heard a better lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! This was a SOMETHING but I loved every minute of it. I REALLY gotta stop writing so many characters in one room, lol. Let me know what you think!
> 
> #SaveShadowhunters


End file.
